creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FrenchTouch
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:320749#157|Stories Pertaining to the News Event on 6-2-14 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 12:52, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Friendly Message (hopefully) I came here only for the chat, because I couldn't produce a decent page. Should I leave because someone tells me ? No, not at all. I know that the chat is a big problem, but there is still a community, but you just put them all in the same basket. In the same garbage, I should say. Now that the chat is off for two months, I'll have to find an alternative to stay on the wiki to talk to its community. Recognise this? Dude, I hope you don't take any offense from my comment again like you just did there. I absolutely never told you, or anyone else in a similar position to you that they should leave the wiki. Everyone has a right to their own account, however my point was that if you think this whole wiki is a big chatroom and you're not prepared to contribute to the literature, then nobody minds whether you leave or not. This is a literature site, so if you're trying to contribute, then you're being helpful to the community. I don't 'put everyone in the same garbage'. I'm simply trying to tell you that you should try to contribute to the wiki instead of being here just for the chat, because you could do that in Omegle or any other chatroom online. I'm not 'telling you to leave', I'm simply stating that it would be better if the people who view this wiki as one big chatroom don't take advantage of it in that way anymore. If you're trying your best to produce a decent page but can't quite make it, there are many points of advice you can go to which will help improve your writing such as an admin (or even myself, I produced some pretty decent stuff LOL). Just don't abuse this wiki anymore. Chill, okay? Rinskuro13 21:31, July 2, 2014 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Good. Just so you understand this wiki is not one massive chatroom. Use it appropriately in future to improve your writing and maybe you will discover more than just chatting. We shall be great friends. *handshake back* Rinskuro13 21:53, July 2, 2014 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Stop. Stop spamming comments in the Lavender Town Syndrome story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:32, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :Once or twice is fine, but 15-20+ is a bit excessive. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:35, September 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Even with the disclaimers we have (somewhere), people are still going to let their imaginations get the better of them. it's best to just ignore them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:44, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Lavender Town Hate I see that you've been told to stop spamming the Lavender Town page already, however I would still like to voice my thoughts on a matter quite similar yet not enough to be considered the same. I am quite aggravated by the fact that you keep telling people to 'turn down their headphones' and was even at the point of being offended - something that I can assure you doesn't happen too often - when you said, and I quote, "Songs have no effect on nobody." I'll skip the grammar, but to get my petty problem out of the way, I will state that songs massively impact people as I have experienced first-hand. Albeit, it is normally in a positive way (people make life-changing decisions based on lyrics, there are cases where a song has calmed someone enough for them to walk away from the knife - if you know what I mean - and people even become more productive with their favourite song in the background) however music may cause bad influences by drug referencing or other references, or a number of other things. One of which may be partly becoming deaf due to even possibly a note that a sensitive ear doesn't like, so whilst I'm not saying LTS is necessarily true, some aspects may be. Now, I understand that this is becoming an absolute novel, so I'll try to cut this message down. Sure, having your headphones too loud can cause headaches, but the note frequency may truly be giving people headaches. Not everyone could be faking. Some people may genuinely believe they're being more negatively affected by the music simply by willing themselves to think that. People can feel things that they may not involuntarily feel if they weren't trying to feel it, even subconciously. Some people may be faking, but just don't give them the attention. Overall, I really just wanted to request that you stop saying it's all fake. You're tearing apart the illusion of it being real - as creepypastas are designed to do. It annoys me how you are just stopping the comments these people are leaving, which you may not think are imaginative, but I do. All I ask is that you stop leaving those sort of comments, which I consider to be hateful. Thank you, if you did read this whole message, and I apologise for leaving such a monstrous message on your talk page. Ellixin (talk) 14:30, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Main Page Definition You'd have to be a complete moron to think anything on here is real. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 15:20, August 30, 2015 (UTC) My list I understand that when a story is bad, the only things to do are abandon it or improve upon it. However, it is not the case with my list. It is already of sufficient quality (and will only get better as time goes on and I add new stories), it was simply taken down because certain stories were removed before for not standing on their own. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 18:22, October 11, 2015 (UTC) My List 2 It's more complex than that. To keep it brief, all my stories are too short to stay on the site alone. The length is the only problem for the majority of them, though there may be two out of, what 8 or 9, that don't match the quality of the others and may need to be cut. Other than that I truly believe they should all make the cut, esp. since they stayed on the site for months in the past before one admin deleted them all over night for vague, non-descript reasons.ColorlessAngelz (talk) 18:32, October 11, 2015 (UTC) M4R A quick heads-up with our fancy new template: It does the same thing as and allows users to explain issues so admins can zero in on them. Thanks. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:49, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. I do appreciate your posts and concern. I understand. This is the only means of contact I have for now with my neice. Hopefully soon I will be able to have better contact with her. I am trying to get it set up to where I can. I am still fairly new to this site and learning the ropes of this site. Do you know if me and my neice can privately inbox on his site? I haven't been able to find a place for that and she can't get on facebook. If she could have a facebook account there is a proivate inbox but unfortuantly that is not possible for her at this time. Again I thank you for your concern. I undeerstand that it is a red flag that we have to posts private details out in the open like that. MARY RAGSDALE 16:50, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for that info. That is very helpful. I appreciate your generosity very much. Again thank you. have a blessed day. MARY RAGSDALE 15:20, October 14, 2015 (UTC) M4R I have been nothing that you have been putting M4R on several new pastas. While these pastas deserve to labeled as "Delete Now", you have no reasons as to why they should be marked for review or deletion. Word of advice: If you are marking a pasta for admin review or deletion, state you reasons in the template (Examples: No sentence structure, bad capitalization, incorrect punctuation, run-on sentences, you get the idea). Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. (talk) 19:12, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :Just a heads up French, anyone can add the delete template. Just make sure it's obviously a deletable story, otherwise just use the M4R template. The only aspect of those two templates that are admin-only is the removal of them. Let me know if you have any questions. :Jay Ten (talk) 20:35, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Shut down by the big man. "Pass me that bong and let me tell you something. And you know what they call a, uh, a Quarter Pounder with Cheese in Jerusalem?" "They don't call it a Quarter Pounder with Cheese?" "Nah, man, they got the etzba system, they wouldn't know what the fuck a Quarter Pounder is." "What do they call it?" "They call it a Camel with Nikud." Hell, yeah, dog, that was soooo much fun!!! You're witty as hell. Three AM, huh, you must be in France. Where you at, my wild and wonderful friend? I love France. The family and I were even thinking of spending a year in the Bordeaux region. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:31, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Bonjour, mon ami fou! I love metal and of course I love Sir Christopher Lee's Charlemagne. Thanks so much for the link. That and a cup of coffee are really what I needed to get going this morning. Check this video out. It is NOT metal, but it is music and a video by a really, really good friend of mine who is hands down one of the most talented people I have ever met and I'm always trying to get him more exposure. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jBHSLbGl7g Once, in another life time (that's what I've taken to calling the 1990's) I spent six months in Amsterdam being naughty. I LOVED mayonnaise on my frites. When I try to tell people in the states how good french fries are covered in mayonnaise and eaten with a wooden fork, they all think I'm crazy. I guess I'm a bit like Vincent in that regard. Lol. A plus tard. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 20:03, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Yes, it is so very, very true, America is a culinary wasteland of fast food and greasy diners. I think the height of our cultural cuisine is a Wolf Dog, which is a hot dog topped with macaroni and cheese, prosciutto, bacon, and potato chips. Luckily I am a seafood lover and live ten miles from the Pacific Ocean so I can indulge in fresh crab, oysters (my favorite), abalone, salmon and halibut. Also, I am about 150 miles from San Francisco, which is a very international city and offers a plethora of fine dining, from Vietnamese and Japanese, to Ethiopian and Thai, to the best Mexican and Italian. I also like to consider California a country of its own, quite separate from the other states in terms of culture and taste. I live in Northern California, and because of its Mediterranean climate and vast vineyards, it is often compared to Southern France. I've cruised around your country a few times. I actually loved Paris. You always hear Americans complaining about it, but I am not the ordinary American. But I've always really wanted to visit the French Riviera, so watch out. One day you may find my crazy werewolf ass on your beautiful and elegant streets. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:07, February 7, 2016 (UTC) I like to keep San Fran at an arm's length. I live deep, deep in the woods, in an off-grid cabin, on the remains of an old hippie commune called Shit Fuck Piss (no joke). America has lots of culture, it's just not, shall we say, refined. A case in point, here is some of my favorite drinking music. It's as American as it gets: Hank III. He is Hank Williams' grandson, a tattooed up crazy man who has a punk band and a death metal band, but I like his honky tonk music the best (listen close and you'll hear the punk and metal deep in there). Prendre un verre, mon ami, et s'amuser. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gE3CT1Ql-Hs HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:25, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Ha ha. It was named that because the road coming in was so bad that the original hippies in the late sixties and early seventies would bounce so hard in their VW vans that they would smack their heads on the roof. The first time they'd curse, "Shit!" the next time, "Fuck!" and finally "Piss" over and over the many miles of dirt road to get in. Now the roads, while still dirt, are better graded. They used to also make pornos here and weird pot movies. They made this movie Ganjasarous Rex about a dinosaur awakened by the smell of weed that's a classic. Talk about weird culture. Lol. Think naked people with dreadlocks and shotguns smoking meth and making pornos and you might be onto something. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:27, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Ain't no motherfucking tour busses coming around here, dog. First they'd have to get through a maze of locked gates, then they'd have grumpy, old, gun weilding hippies to deal with, asking them who they were and where they thought they were fucking going. We are a very "closed" community. They don't call it the "Redwood Curtain" for nothing. Lol. I'm glad you are digging on Chris. He's an amazing individual. He's done tours through Europe before. He even married a German girl while out there. Here's his Facebook page if you want to keep up with his shenanagins. https://www.facebook.com/chrisjeffries20 HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:06, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: So Many Flavors... Thanks, most messages don't even bother me as they tend to come from a place of frustration and unwillingness to improve. There are some gems in those salt mines if you keep mining. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:52, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Review Request (if you have time) Hey FrenchTouch, it's been a while. Since you're on the Creepypasta wiki, I was wondering if could review one of my stories if you have the time? My stories are relatively obscure... So, it'd be nice to get a few critiques here and there. If do you have the time, I'd be thrilled. Thanks in advance. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 16:51, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, this wasn't the story I had in mind, I actually had this in mind instead. As for He Who Drew the Flames, the length for your comment is fine. I actually appreciate the time you put in your review and I'll try to keep your advice in mind. This is actually my second creepypasta, my first one was actually deleted. Yeah, I can see where you're coming from... I didn't really have a substantial plan for this story and I just wrote it in the heat of moment. In addition, it's a relatively older story and I need to revisit too. But, thanks again. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 00:33, March 11, 2016 (UTC) I'm fine thanks. I had to get one of the admins to upload my story for me, it triggered some type of blacklist fliter due to the title when I tried to upload it. Nah, I have a few more pastas, but they were deleted a while ago. Some to which I admit, weren't the best of my work. I believe that the Daughters of Death is slightly better than He Who Drew the Flames. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 00:39, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Right, talking about deleted pastas... My first one is here. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 02:44, March 11, 2016 (UTC) RE Okay, I'm going to have to think about this for a minute before I give you any real advice for your trip. One thing is, remember that the U.S. is really big. New York to Florida to California will take a while. You dig beatniks? Read some Kerouac, if you haven't already, The Dharma Bums and On the Road. I'll meet you in San Francisco at Vasuvios, a bar right next to City Lights Bookstore, where all those degenerates used to get wasted back in the day. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:47, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Easy Rider indeed. I knew there was a reason I liked you. Ninety hours seems a bit short to me. You have to remember traffic jams and all the other unforseen difficulties of the road. I'd count on a lot more. But, fuck, if the idea of ninety hours on a motorcycle leaves you undaunted, then by all means go, daddy, go, go, go! Here's a Kerouac quote off the top of my head: "The only ones for me are the mad ones. The ones mad to live, mad to die, mad to be saved, desirous of everything at the same time. The ones who never yawn or say a common place thing, but burn, burn, burn, like fabulous glowing Roman candles bursting across the stars like spiders, and when that center light pops, everyone goes, 'Ahh'". Make sure not to go over the Rockies in the winter on a bike. I'll update you with any suggestions and will be waiting here on the edge of the Pacific Ocean, ready to buy the first round. Ciao for now. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 05:57, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: Oh hell yeah. RuckusQuantum 12:13, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Holy fuck! That's some fucked up shit in your home town. Thinking of you, man. Message back to let me know you are all right. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:09, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for taking the time to message me. Glad you are all right.HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:46, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Costume Contest Hey, so the submissions for the contest have been closed and we're ready to begin voting. Feel free to leave a comment in the thread or on my talk page with your vote for the costume contest. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:42, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for helping me in the Creepypasta Wiki Costume Contest by being a judge and mediating on the thread and keeping the conversation going. Here is a page where you can view the entries and the list of judges. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:58, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Yule Blog I made a blog describing an unusual Christmas episode I told you about a while back- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/The_Woops!_Christmas_episode. Raidra (talk) 14:54, December 25, 2016 (UTC) :I'd say I'm doing well. I'm glad to be celebrating Christmas at home with family. :-) I hope you're doing well and having a happy holiday too! :Yeah, I was confused in places, but I like to think I kept up pretty well, and I had fun too. :-D Fun, spontaneous conversations like that are part of what makes this site worth visiting. I'd much rather be called dude repeatedly and be involved in a friendly, entertaining conversation than get caught up in one of those conversations in which someone argues with people for no reason, yet starts each post with "Lol". Seriously, what is up with those people who do that? :That's quite all right, and thank you for the compliments! In case you're interested, I have made one more weapons blog since then (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/One_Last_Weapons_Blog), though this one doesn't have nearly as much explanation. :Thank you again for the compliments and well-wishes, and you have a good day too! Raidra (talk) 00:15, December 26, 2016 (UTC) ::It's good to hear you're doing pretty well. The next time some whiner comes on here claiming, "Oh, Creepypasta is just a bunch of stuck-up jerks who hate everything!" let's show them conversations like that. ::Thanks! I do know that a lot of those Samgakdo weapons won't fit inside a jacket. They could either carry them or strap them to their backs, though. Imagine walking along one evening and seeing a guy wearing a mask & walking along with a long bladed hoe and a saw blade on a stick strapped to the back of his jacket. "Nothing happening here, nope!" As far as weapons pouches and utility belts in my comics go, they're somewhere between real-life and the Gag Bag on Animaniacs http://animaniacs.wikia.com/wiki/Gag_Bag. There's a lot of comic book physics, but feel free to offer any advice you feel might be helpful. ::Thank you, that's good of you to say. You have a good one too! :-) Raidra (talk) 17:45, December 26, 2016 (UTC) That's a good point. It's too early to tell at this point. I do know this- *Stilettos are only sharp near the tip, so they're for stabbing, not slicing. (I do have a character with a sword that resembles a stiletto, but is actually a double-edged sword, so it can be used for stabbing or cutting, but that's different) *You can't throw a knife like a dart; it has to be thrown so it goes end over end. I guess for now I'll stick with picking up pointers from Mythbusters. Raidra (talk) 00:14, December 27, 2016 (UTC) :Hello! I like to peruse some swords, weapons, and camping gear websites as part of my research (as well as for my own curiosity), and I came across this funny and informative article- http://www.trueswords.com/seven-things-not-to-do-with-your-katana. Raidra (talk) 16:12, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Wow, I thought you had died... Geez, looks like someone's back from the dead with a bang. Looks like I'll have to get another funeral pyre and jack-o-lantern helmet to burn in your name when you really kick the bucket. Right, no false alarms this time, those things are expensive. ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 06:18, December 27, 2016 (UTC) (That's right. I have a dope-ass signature now. I can almost smell your jealousy.) *Violent cough* Dude, the talk page link in your signature is broken. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 13:15, December 28, 2016 (UTC) True Swords Customer Service skit *"True Swords Customer Service, how may I help you?" *"Yeah, I bought this katana from you, and it broke!" *"Okay, what were you doing when the katana broke?" *"I was in my yard trying to cut down a tree with it." *(pause) "Sir, did you not read our article specifically saying not to do that, and recommending an ax for tree removal instead?" *"Oh, uh... n-never mind." ~click!~ Did you know that someone made a combination battle-ax and gun? It's in a book of swords and daggers I found at a bookstore. You find a lot of cool stuff by looking around. I just wanted to create the best arsenals I could for my characters, but thank you for the commendation! I'm logging off now, so have a good day! :-) Raidra (talk) 17:15, December 28, 2016 (UTC)